Angel: Season 6
by WhiteTigerRanger
Summary: Angel and The gang surived the final battle against the Senior Partners, but how? Who helped them achieve victory? all is revealed.
1. Chapter 1: Return of an old Friend

**Return of an Old Friend**

_This Story takes place in Season 5 and leads into Seaon 6. I dont own any of the characters they belong to Joss Whedon and Co._

Memories of friends flash by. Doyle sacrificing himself to save his family. Meeting Angel in L.A. Meeting Fred and Gunn. Wesley joining the team. Then finally her most recent memory putting Angel back on the right path.

P.O.V

_Oh Angel I hope you truly have found yourself again. Wait a minute if I can remember these memories then I must still be alive somehow._

Slowly Cordy opened her eyes, it took a few minutes for her to readjust. Slowly she made her way to her feet. Cordy looked around her all she could see was dirt and rubble. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of a sign.

She made her way over and read the sign "Welcome to Sunnydale"

Cordy: Oh god, Willow, Buffy did you guys win? Did you even survive?

Cordy: I should contact Angel. I'll need to find the nearest town. I wonder how long it's been since I died.

Cordy started to climb her way out of the crater that was Sunnydale, half way up she lost her footing and fell back down.

Cordy: This is no bloody good if only I could control my stupid powers.

The without any warning Cordy started levitating higher and higher until she was on firm ground.

Cordy: Ok that was scary, perhaps my powers are something tied to my emotions.

Cordy started making her way to the nearest town or gas station where she could use a phone, she started thinking about why the powers that be brought her back.

P.O.V

_Why did they bring me back again, could it be to help Angel in the final battle with the senior partners or to start over again away form the demons? No I refuse to believe that I still must have a role here. _

A little while later Cordy reached a gas station. She decided to check out the day before she phones Angel.

Cordy: Oh god, it cant only have been one day since I died. I can't risk telling Angel and distracting him from the looming apocalypse. How else could I call? Of course Willow, I just hope she survived against the first.

Cordy tried to remember the number Willow gave her to call when ever she wanted. She prayed that there would be an answer. After a few minutes a voice answers the phone.

Willow: Hello

Cordy: Willow is that you.

Willow: Yes this is Willow, who is this?

Cordy: Will it's me Cordy

Willow: Is this a sick joke, Cordy died from coma yesterday.

Cordy: No its not its really me. Buffy's not the only one who can come back from the dead you now.

Willow: Cordy it's really you? But how?

Cordy: I'm not really sure; I think the Powers that Be brought me back.

Willow: Oh Cordy, its good to have you back. Does Angel know?

Cordy: Yeah it's good to be back Will. As for Angel, no he doesn't know.

Willow: But surely he would want to now.

Cordy: Yeah he would, but he just found his true path again. He can do without any distractions for now. Also I don't want you to tell anyone if we can help it.

Willow: Ok I won't tell anyone.

Cordy: Thanks Will. Will I still need you help though.

Willow: Sure but let's meet up before discussing anything else. Where are you at the moment?

Cordy: Not a problem, I am at the gas station near Sunnydale, I mean what's left of Sunnydale.

Willow: Yeah sorry about that not the best place to find yourself after being resurrected. I'll see you there shortly I just need to sort out a few things.

Cordy: Not a problem. Thanks Will.

Willow: It's ok Cordy. Good to hear your back.

With that Willow and Cordy hang up the phone. Cordy sat on the corner of the pavement trying to get her head around all that happened so far.

P.O.V

_First I get resurrected, then I found out Sunnydale has been destroyed fighting the First. Then I realise only a day has gone by since I died and I can't speak to Angel without causing any distractions. I've lost my visions to Angel, Perhaps there's away to get them back and I can't even control my powers. Just an average day in the life of Cordelia Chase._

Caught up in her thoughts Cordy didn't feel the wind pick up signalling Willows arrival.

Willow: Cordy it is really you. Cordy, Cordy

Willow gently tapped Cordy on the shoulder bring her out of her thoughts.

Cordy: Willow, when did you get here? I didn't hear you arrive.

Willow: I can see that

Cordy: Sorry I got lost in my thoughts.

Willow and Cordy embrace each other after a silent reunion they got back to business.

Willow: So what's up? What can I do to help?

Cordy: A few things actually I need you to help me locate an oracle.

Willow: An oracle? You mean a conduct to the Powers That Be.

Cordy: The one and only.

Will: Why?

Cordy: Yesterday before I died the Powers that be sent me back to get Angel back on his true path. Before I left I passed on my visions to Angel. If I am to find out why I was brought back I need to see the oracle to get some answers and ask if the can return my visions.

Will: Well I don't know much about the Oracles. I will need to ask Giles, but he wont say much without knowing why.

Cordy: Ok tell him what has happened so far but tell him not to tell anyone. If there is one person who can help it would be Giles.

Willow: Ok I will swear Giles to secrecy; oh I forgot to mention Kennedy is meeting me at the hotel in the next town.

Cordy: Ok but after letting Kennedy now that it, it might prove useful to have some muscle.

Cordy: Also one more thing, could you train me in controlling my powers.

Will: Your demonic powers

Cordy: Yeah I figured out that they are tied to my emotions. That's how I managed to levitate out of the crater.

Willow: Of course I will Cordy. Also am I right in remembering you became a higher being.

Cordy: Yeah. Why?

Willow: There have been a few rare occasions when a higher being has returned with some its powers. I'm not sure of the specifics though, I will need to speak to Giles about it.

Cordy: Ok you better phone Giles.

Willow speed dials Giles direct line number, after a few rings English accents fill the static.

Giles: Hello Giles Speaking.

Willow: Hi Giles its Willow.

Giles: Willow how have you been?

Willow: I'm good thanks Giles, I need a favour.

Giles: What's up?

Willow: The Powers That Be brought Cordelia back.

Giles: Oh God is she ok?

Willow: She's fine, but she doesn't want anyone to know yet especially Angel.

Giles: I understand I will keep it to myself. What can I do to help?

Willow: Cordy need to see an Oracle to get some answers and ask for her visions back as she passed them onto Angel.

Giles: I know there is one in the town near what is left of Sunnydale.

Willow: Really that's good we are at the Gas station near the Crater now.

Giles: Good, but be warned Oracles are not known to be social.

Willow: Yeah I know, one more thing can you research the few cases were higher beings returned and kept intact some of their powers. As that might be the case with Cordy.

Giles: Of course.

In the background Cordy whispers to Willow.

Willow: One minute Giles Cordy want to have a word.

Cordy: Giles Hi

Giles: Welcome back Cordelia its good to hear form you.

Cordy: Thanks Giles. I know Willow asked you to research the Higher Power thingy but I need another favour.

Giles: What is it?

Cordy: I need you to found out anything you can about the Senior Partners they are planning something against Angel.

Giles: I'll see what I can found out, I'll phone Willow as soon as I find anything.

Cordy and Willow: Thanks Giles take care.

Giles: You too ok. I expect reports when ever you find anything new out.

Willow: Will do boss man.

Once they finished talking to Giles they set out for the next town.

Willow: Let's make our way and get you some answers.

What Will the Oracle have to say? Find out in the next issue.


	2. Chapter 2: The Town Of Iris

**The Town of Iris**

_I do not own any of these characters, they blong to Joss Whedon and Company. The only character i own is Bol

* * *

_

On their way to Iris Willow and Cordy took the time to catch up on recent events. 

Cordy: Um Willow.

Willow: What's Up Cordy?

Cordy: Do you know if my parents escaped Sunnydale before it was destroyed?

Willow: Well I don't know personally but the town was pretty much deserted by the time we fought The First.

Cordy: Good. How are Anya and Xander?

Willow: Oh god Cordy I'm sorry I forgot you didn't know.

Cordy: Know What? Will, what happened? Is Xander ok?

Willow: Xander's fine he's in Africa at the moment.

Cordy: Then what?

Willow: It's Anya she, she was killed in the battle against The First.

Cordy: Oh God. Poor Xander.

Willow: He was in shock for awhile but he is ok now. Well he was I don't know if heard of your passing yet though.

Cordy: Oh Xan.

There was an awkward silence between the two women until Willow decided to break it.

Willow: Cor what powers do you currently have?

Cordy: Well I know I still have my Levitation powers. I also had a purifying light that could take away someone's anger or kill demons. Also my strength was increased due to my demon half. Why?

Willow: Just trying to understand your power that's all.

Cordy: Well they always randomly manifest themselves before so I had no control over them.

Willow: Well levitation is a form of Telekinesis. As for your purifying light, I'm not to sure on that. I'll look it up later.

As they continued walking and discussing Cordy's powers a nearby town came into view.

Cordy: Will

Willow: What is it?

Cordy: Looks like we made it.

They came to a familiar sign with the greeting "Welcome to Iris" written on it.

Willow: Thank god. My legs are killing me, I could of teleported us here you know.

Cordy: I know, but I have been in a coma for months I needed to regain the use of my legs again.

Willow: Cor, I'm sorry I'm still cant get over the fact that the powers brought you back.

Cordy: Will its fine honestly. Let's rest up before we start our search for the Oracles.

Willow: Good idea. I should check in with Kennedy and introduce you to her.

Cordy: Yeah I would like that.

Cordy and Willow made their way into town, taking in the surroundings. The town was full of life, but no signs of anything supernatural.

Cordy: How can this place be home to the Powers That Be and the forces of Darkness? It's so peaceful.

Willow: I know what you mean. Usually I can be pick up the vibes left behind by good and evil. But the only vibe I can pick up is the forces of good.

Cordy: That's odd. Good can not exist with evil.

Willow: True but with the spell I used to give the potentials they slayer powers and defeating The First, perhaps the balance tipped in our favour.

Cordy: Yeah maybe, but something is not right here Will. I can feel it, something is coming.

Willow: How? I mean I am connected to this great power and I can't sense anything.

Cordy: I don't know, perhaps my demonic half can pick up on these things.

Willow: I'll look into to it later once we have met with the Oracles.

As they walked through the town looking for their hotel a familiar voice called out to them.

Kennedy: Will, Willow.

Willow: Kennedy, hey baby we were just looking for you and the hotel.

Kennedy: Cool, who's this chick?

Cordy: Kennedy right?

Kennedy: Yeah and you are?

Cordy: Sorry I'm Cordelia Chase.

Kennedy: How? We were told you died yesterday.

Willow: She did, but the Powers That Be brought her back for some reason.

Kennedy: Ok that's weird.

Willow: Yeah it is but you get used to it. Oh no one else knows Cordy's back yet only us and Giles.

Kennedy: Why?

Cordy: Because they don't need to know. Not yet anyways.

Kennedy: Fine I won't tell anyone as long as I can tag along.

Cordy: Sure we could do with some muscle anyways.

The three women made their way to the hotel Kennedy booked for her and Willow. Once they found their room Willow filled Kennedy in on what happened.

Kennedy: So you are looking for these Oracles so you can get some answers and your visions back.

Cordy: Basically yeah.

Willow: Kennedy, have you noticed anything weird happening here.

Kennedy: Weird, No Why?

Cordy: Because Willow can't sense any evil here, yet she can sense that this place is filled with the forces of good

Kennedy: Is it so weird that a town has no evil supernatural forces at work.

Willow: Good can not exist with evil, so were one goes the other follows.

Cordy: Plus something evil is coming, I can feel it, yet Willow can't its weird.

Will: We decided to check it out once we have met with the Oracles.

Kennedy: Ok then has anyone got any idea where we are supposed to got to even see the Oracles.

Cordy: When Angel went to see them in LA he said they were underneath the Post Office.

Willow: Well it's a start. Let's rest up tonight and we will meet them tomorrow it's been a long day.

Cordy: Yeah it has.

Cordy, Willow and Kennedy sat down and ate some dinner. It was getting late out and Willow and Kennedy decided to go to bed. Cordy curled up on the sofa but couldn't sleep. She decided to have a walk around town and see if she could find anything.

She quietly made her way out of the room and down to reception. Once outside she took in the town's beauty and its peaceful nature. Awhile later she found herself at the town centre.

Townsman: Hey, I haven't seen you around here before.

Cordy: I'm new here, I came from L.A

Townsman: You don't seem the LA type.

Cordy: I'm originally from Sunnydale.

Townsman: You mean the Hellmouth.

Cordy: How did you know? And who are you?

Bol: Sorry I'm Bol. Everyone here knows Sunnydale was on top of a Hellmouth. And your are?

Cordy: I'm Cordelia Chase. If you know about Sunnydale, how come there is no evil presence here. My friend can only sense the forces of good. Yet I feel that something evil is coming.

Bol: You're Cordelia?

Cordy: Yes Why?

Bol: I work for the Powers. They said you were coming here and that I am to help you.

Cordy: Ok as if my day couldn't get any weirder.

Bol: What you mean?

Cordy: Well, I died then got resurrected and found myself where Sunnydale used to be. I lost my visions. That's why I am here I need to see the Oracles.

Bol: I'll take you to them tomorrow. You should bring them with you.

Cordy: Who?

Bol: The Witch and the Slayer. You did come here with them didn't you?

Cordy: You mean Willow and Kennedy; yeah they are at the hotel.

Bol: Good then meet me here tomorrow at midday.

Cordy: I don't know why but I trust you Bol.

Bol: That's good to know.

Cordy: I'll see you tomorrow.

Cordy: Bol one more thing, what's up with this town, you never did say.

Bol: I'll explain it all tomorrow after the meeting with the Oracles.

Cordy: Ok I'll see you then.

Meanwhile back at the hotel Willow in the kitchen getting a drink.

Kennedy: What's up?

Willow: Nothing just getting a drink. Have you seen Cordy?

Kennedy: No why?

Willow: She's not here that's all.

Kennedy: She probably just went for a walk. A lot has happened today she probably just needs to clear her head.

Willow: You're right.

Just then the door opened and Cordy walked in.

Willow: Hey Cor. Are you ok?

Cordy: Yeah I'm ok thanks, sorry if I worried you. What are you doing up anyways?

Willow: I needed a drink.

Kennedy: What do you think of the town?

Cordy: It's beautiful. I also found someone who can help us.

Willow: Really Who?

Cordy: His names Bol. He Works for the Powers, apparently they told him I was coming. He is taking us to see the Oracles tomorrow. We need to meet him at the town centre at midday.

Kennedy: Well that was lucky.

Willow: Sure is.

Cordy: He is also going to explain what's up with this town. He also knew that you two were coming with me.

Willow: Makes sense if he works for the Powers.

Kennedy: Yeah it does. Let's get some sleep or we won't be able to met Bol.

Cordy: Yeah I'm shattered.

Willow: See you in the morning Cor.

Cordy: Will Do Willow.

Cordy made her-self comfortable on the sofa thinking over what Bol said.

P.O.V

_So I was meant to come back, but why? What have the Powers got planned for me?_

It was half past ten by the time Cordy woke up. There was no sign of either Willow or Kennedy. Cordelia took the time to freshen up a little bit and have some breakfast.

Once she finished clearing away her breakfast stuff she decided to better call Giles and inform him of what they found out so far. She rang the number Willow gave her yesterday hoping it wasn't too early where ever Giles was.

Giles: Hello

Cordy: Giles it's me Cordy.

Giles: Cordelia are you ok?

Cordy: Yeah I'm fine, I thought I better phone you and let you know we made it to Iris ok.

Giles: Good. Have you found the Oracles yet?

Cordy: No we haven't but.

Cordy told Giles everything that has happened since arriving in Iris.

Giles: So we mean to tell me that only the forces of Good exist it this town.

Cordy: Yeah its weird I mean I can sense something is coming yet Willow can't.

Giles: That is strange. About this Bol guy he works for the Powers you say.

Cordy: Yeah he does. He is taking us to the Oracles.

Giles: Good, if he works for the Powers, then he may be of great assistance to you.

Cordy: Thanks Giles.

Giles: Its Fine Cordelia, I haven't found anything out about the Senior Partners yet but I will keep looking.

Cordy: Thanks again Giles take care.

Giles: You to, let me know what you found out when you talk to the Oracles.

Cordy: Will do, Bye Giles.

Cordy: Bye Cordelia.

Cordy put the phone back on the hook and was about to head out looking for Willow and Kennedy when the entered the room.

Willow: Oh hey Cor didn't think you're be up yet.

Cordy: I got up about half and hour ago.

Kennedy: Did you sleep ok?

Cordy: Yeah I did thank you Kennedy. I just phoned Giles and told him about what happened so far.

Willow: Ok no problem I was going to do the same thing once we got back. Did he found anything on the Senior Partners yet?

Cordy: No but he's going to keep looking. He also said to let him know what we found out from the Oracles.

Kennedy: We should get ready we need to meet Bol soon.

Cordy: I'm done. I'll meet you guys there.

Willow: Ok, see you in awhile Cor.

As Cordy left Willow and Cordy started getting ready.

Kennedy: Do you really think this Bol cab help.

Willow: I don't honestly know. But if he works for the Powers then he is a good guy like us.

Kennedy: True.

Willow: Lets go we shouldn't keep them waiting.

Kennedy: Cool.

Meanwhile Cordy made her way to the town centre where she met Bol the previous night. She couldn't stop thinking about what was next. Then she heard a voice call out to her.

Bol: Cordelia over here.

Cordy turned around to see Bol waving at her. Smiling she waved back and made her way over to him.

Cordy: Hi Bol.

Bol: Glad you made it.

Cordy: Thanks for doing this Bol:

Bol: Not a problem. Where are the others?

Cordy: They will be here soon.

Just then both Willow and Kennedy came round the corner and walked over to Cordy and Bol.

Willow: Hey Cor

Cordy: Hey Will. This is Bol.

Willow: Nice to met you Bol.

Bol: You too. The Powers told me a lot about you.

Willow: Really?

Bol: Yeah. They have great plans for you.

Willow: Oh.

Cordy: This is Kennedy

Bol: Nice to meet you Slayer.

Kennedy: Thanks

Willow: Bol you said you knew where the Oracles are?

Bol: Yes I do. I'll take you there, but only you can enter Cordelia.

Cordy: I know.

Kennedy: So why do we need to go?

Bol: Because this involves you tow as well.

Willow: You mean this is part of our destiny?

Bol: Yes.

Cordy: Then let's go.

Bol led the three women through the town; they passed by the local bakery, post office and a small café before stopping at the outskirts of town.

Bol: We are nearly there.

Kennedy: I don't see anything?

Bol: Because it's hidden.

Kennedy: Oh.

Bol: Follow me.

Bol, Cordy, Willow and Kennedy slowly made their way up a steep hill. When they reached the top they saw an entrance to a cave, but it was sealed.

Cordy: We are here aren't we?

Bol: Yes we are, now everyone stand back.

They each took a few small steps back from the entrance. Bol raised his hands and stretched them out in front of the entrance.

Bol: I call upon thee o great Oracle, speaker for the Powers, grant thee access.

Then the entrance to the cave opened up to let Cordy enter.

Bol: Good luck Cordelia.

Cordy: Thanks Bol.

Cordy entered the cave a walked for about ten minutes before stopping. A bright white light blinded her. Once her vision started to come back she realised the Oracle was now standing in front of her.

Oracle: I have been waiting for you. What do you want Champion of Light

Cordy: I want to know why the Powers brought me back again.

Oracle: You haven't fulfilled your destiny yet. Also a battle is brewing and you are vital to its defeat.

Cordy: The Senior Partners.

Oracle: Yes, you, the witch and the slayer are vital in the battle.

Cordy: How can we help?

Oracle: That is not for me to say. There is something else you wanted Champion.

Cordy: I passed on my visions to Angel when I was sent to help get him back on his true path. If I am to help win this fight I will need my visions back.

Oracle: Very well, The Powers have sent the vision they need Angel to see. They are yours again.

With a wave of her hand the Oracle gave Cordy her Visions back.

Oracle: That is all. Good Luck Champion.

Cordy felt an invisible hand push her backwards. As quickly as the feeling came it went and she found herself back outside.

Willow: Cordy how did it go?

Cordy: Well I am now officially Vision Girl again, and you me and Kennedy are a vital part of the battle against the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart.

Bol: So that's why you were brought back.

Cordy: Yeah that and I haven't fulfilled my destiny.

Bol: Well I will walk you guys back to town then I will be on my way.

Willow: Bol why don't you come with us. We could do with all the help we can get if we are fighting against the Senior Partners.

Cordy: She's right Bol we could do with the extra help.

Bol: Ok then if you insist.

Kennedy: Didn't you say to Cordy last night you would explain why this town is so peaceful.

Bol: Yes I did.

Kennedy: Well?

Bol: When Sunnydale was created so was the town of Iris. The Powers decided that if anything should happen to Sunnydale they wanted a town where the Champions can gather without worrying about any demons attacking. They put a powerful shield to repel all evil. But recently it has been weakening.

Cordy: That's why I have felt something evil coming?

Bol: More than likely.

Willow: So how come I can't sense anything.

Bol: That I don't know. The Powers chose you to receive a great power. You should have been able to sense it straight away.

Kennedy: So something could be wrong with Willows power.

Bol: It's a possibility.

Cordy: In that case let's get back to the hotel so we can figure out our next move and what to do about this place.

Willow: I agree. We also need to phone Giles and inform him of what we have learned today.

They slowly started the descent down the hill and headed back to the hotel. Still trying to come to terms with what they have learnt.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

_As Cordy and the gang returned from their meeting with the Oracle they started to discuss what they should do next._

Willow: So what do we do now?

Cordy: I'm not sure but I want to make sure the town is safe before we leave.

Kennedy: Can't you just have a vision and see where we need to go next?

Bol: The visions don't work like that, The Powers That Be send Cordy the visions she can't just will them.

Kennedy: Oh right, Sorry.

Willow: The first thing we should do once we get back is phone Giles and let him know what we found out.

Cordy: But we didn't find out anything we didn't already know.

_As they reached the outskirts of town they stopped to take a breather. _

Bol: ……

Cordy: Oh No.

Kennedy: What's wrong?

Bol: Something's wrong with the town.

Willow: I can't sense anything. What about you Cor?

Cordy: Bol's right demons have prepared an attack.

Kennedy: Then we better hurry, but we are going to need some weapons first.

Bol: I have some weapons at my house.

Cordy: Good, then let's head there first.

_As they ran to Bol's house Cordy could sense the demons nearby. _

_Once they reached Bol's house, Bol opened up his weapon chest._

Kennedy: So Bol how come you have weapons here if the town was always protected?

Bol: The Powers informed me of the barrier weakening so I gathered weapons for when the time came.

Cordy: I don't mean to be rude but we haven't much time, everyone grab a weapon we headed out.

Willow: Um Cordy, I still can't sense anything. Maybe I should try casting a spell before leaving just to be sure I can still use magic.

Bol: I agree without Willows powers we would be at a disadvantage.

Cordy: Surely you must have your powers because you teleported to the gas station to meet me?

Willow: I know but I just want to make sure.

Cordy: Ok but let's be quick.

_Willow, sat in a mediating position and started to chant the word for a shield spell, after a few minutes had passed Willow got to her feet._

Willow: Ok Cor, hit me.

Cordy: What?

Willow: If the spell worked you shouldn't be able to touch me.

_Cordy steadied herself; with one swing she punched Willow squarely in the jaw knocking her to the floor._

Willow: Ow Cor that hurt.

Kennedy: Oh crap that's not good.

Willow: I can't believe this?

Cordy: Willow, we will figure this out, but in the meantime can you manage to fight with out your magic.

Willow: Yeah I should be fine.

Bol: Ok then everyone ready, good lets go.

_The four of them took their weapons and headed out, once outside they heard some of the villagers scream._

Cordy: Looks like we have company guys.

_Everyone ran straight to the centre of town where the screams were coming from once there they saw at least thirty demons surrounding the entire town._

Willow: There is no way we can fight that many.

Cordy: Yes we can Will, we have faced worse than this over the years.

Kennedy: Hey freakazoids over here.

Bol: I suppose that's one way of getting there attention, I would have preferred the sneak up on them approach personally.

Kennedy: Sorry can't help my self.

Cordy: Well what's done is done, prepare yourself.

_The pack of demons startled by the new group of humans slowly started heading towards them. _

Cordy: Here goes nothing.

Kennedy: Can't wait.

_Brandishing their weapons they charged the oncoming assault, Cordy took the four demons on her left, jumping clear of civilians caught in the middle._

Cordy: Just what I needed after being in a coma for months.

The demons started attacking from each side blocking any chance of escape. Cordy dodged a sidekick from the demon on her right and blocked a punch using her sword.

Cordy: You asked for it.

_Cordelia then suckered punch the Demon in front of her then delivered a round house kick to the demon on her right. Before they could regain their footing Cordy swung her sword and decapitated the two demons left standing. _

_Willow took of to her right and freed a civilian from one of the demons with a blow to the back of the head. Just as she was about to finish the demon off three others surrounded her. The demon in front then knocked her axe out of her reach._

Willow: Great!

_Willow with nothing to defend her self with relied on her old instincts and rolled out of the way and dodged an incoming sword, quickly and precisely she disarmed the demon and delivered a killing blow slicing the demon in half. _

_Enraged at the death of one of their kind they started to brutally attack Willow_

Kennedy: WILLOW NO

Bol: Kennedy look out.

_But before Kennedy could prepare herself, the leader of the demon gang charged at her and punched her in the side of the head. The force form the blow knocked her into a nearby wall knocking her out._

Bol: Damn it. Take this.

_Bol launches himself at the leader weapons clashing as they both try to kill each other. Neither side showed any signs of letting up. Bol not able to hold out much longer pulled a dagger from his back pocket but before he could attack the Demon slash at his waist and sending him flying hitting the same wall as Kennedy._

_Seeing Bol and Kennedy slowly regaining consciousness Cordy went to help Willow and end this fight. _

Cordy: Will hang on, I'm coming.

_But before she could get there all the demons surrounding Willow started to levitate in the air, slowly Willow got to her feet and sent a blast of pure magical energy into each of her targets causing them to disintegrate. _

_Using the time from Willows attack everyone regrouped. Tired from the fight the remaining demons made a last ditch attempt at killing them _

Kennedy: I don't think I could manage another round with these guys.

Willow: I don't think any of us can.

Cordy: I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL US.

Bol: Cordy?

_In mid air Cordy stood eyes blazing and ready for battle._

Willow: Dear god?

Kennedy: What's that?

_Cordy raised her arms and let out a flash of pure white light covering the entire town. Once it had gone everyone was shocked to see that all the demons had been killed. _

Kennedy: Did Cordelia do that?

Willow: Yeah that must have been the purifying light she told me about, I didn't realise she was that powerful though.

Bol: At least we won.

Kennedy: Yeah that's for sure, but how come she isn't coming down.

Willow: I don't know, I'll check on her and see if she's alright.

_Willow focused all her energy and started to levitate up towards Cordy. _

Kennedy: At least we now know what Cordy can do and that Will has her powers back.

Bol: True let's just hope she keeps them this time.

_Willow slowly made her way towards Cordy's motionless figure._

Willow: Cordy, Cordy you ok?

_Cordy's face was blank and no sign of emotion. Then Willow realised her eyes have turned pure white._

Willow: Cor?

_Gently Willow touches Cordy's arm, instantly she sees flashes of a mountain range, an old monastery and its owner. As quickly as it came the flashing images went. She realised her hand from Cordy's arm and was happy to see that Cordy had woken up._

Cordy: Willow, I had a vision of our next destination.

Willow: I know but first things first let's back onto solid ground.

_Cordy then realises she is still levitating. _

Cordy: Good idea.

_Once they were back with the others Cordy informed them of her vision._

Kennedy: What happened?

Cordy: I had a vision. Willow what did you mean you knew?

Willow: When I came to check on you I touched your arm and saw flashes of places.

Cordy: How?

Bol: I'm not sure but it could simply be that Willow somehow tapped into your powers when she touched your arm and saw glimpses of your vision.

Willow: Really?

Bol: Yes you two posses a vast amount of power so anything's possible.

Kennedy: What did you see?

Cordy: I saw a village at the bottom of some mountains, an old monastery at the top of the same mountains and an old friend.

Willow: Who?

Cordy: Family, someone we both know that's all I can say for now.

Willow: I understand.

Bol: Did you see where this was at all.

Cordy: Yeah I think it was Tibet.

Kennedy: Tibet, how we going to get there.

Bol: I have an idea but why don't we head back to my house first.

Willow: Good idea I'm pooped.

Once everyone was back at Bol's, Bol explained his idea.

Bol: Well I was thinking what if Willow was to tap into Cordy's powers and teleport us there.

Willow: I'm not sure if that will work.

Cordy: Willow, it's the only option we have and with our powers combined I think we stand a good chance.

Willow: Ok, I'll give it a try but I am going to need to rest up for a bit first.

Bol: That's fine; I'll prepare anything we may need to take with us.

Cordy: Bol is it ok to use your phone as I should inform Giles of what's happened.

Bol: Of course.

_Bol and Cordy then left Willow and Kennedy alone in the sitting room. Once in the hallway Bol started to go through the various weapons and magical herbs they might need, while Cordy went into the kitchen and phoned Giles._

Cordy: So that's what has happened since we last spoke.

Giles: Bloody Hell, are you all ok?

Cordy: We're fine, Willows resting before we leave.

Giles: Good, now as for the senior partners, I believe they have a group of powerful demons working for them in LA. I think they are called the Circle of the Black Thorn but I still need to do some more research.

Cordy: Thank you Giles.

Giles: No Problem. Let me know what you find in Tibet and be careful.

Cordy: We will Giles, Thanks again.

Once Cordy hang up she put the phone back on the hook and re-entered the seating room and called a meeting.

Kennedy: What's up?

Cordy: I have just spoken to Giles.

Willow: And?

Cordy: He seems to think the senior partners at Wolfram and Hart may have a group of powerful demons based in LA called the Circle of the Black Thorn.

Bol: You think they are involved in the upcoming battle?

Cordy: It's a possibility. Giles is going to do more research and see what he can come up with.

Willow: Cor can I make a suggestion.

Cordy: Sure Will, what is it?

Willow: Before we leave perhaps we should try and fix the barrier protecting this place.

Bol: I agree future Champions may need a stronghold where evil can't enter.

_Willow and Cordy prepare the ritual needed to cast the protection spell. They set up protective circle in the middle of Bol's living room. Once everything was done Willow instructed everyone to sit inside the circle and hold hands. _

Kennedy: Um, What if it doesn't work?

Willow: We will cross that bridge once we cross it.

Cordy: Ok let's do this.

_Borrowing energy from her friends Willow begins chanting an incantation in ancient Samarian. Ten minutes later and Willow breaks the circle. _

Kennedy: Did it work?

Bol: The only way to tell is by asking the powers.

Cordy: Can either of us contact them?

Bol: No they contact us, but I think they could be another way.

Willow: How?

Bol: Perhaps you and Cordy might be able to sense if the barrier is working or not.

Cordy: It's worth a try, right Will?

Willow: Defiantly.

_Willow and Cordy centre themselves using a mediation kata. Cordy focused her mind and tried to see the barrier. A sudden bright red flash appeared and covered the entire town. _

_Willow focused her mind so she could see the magical traces left behind by spells and power signatures. _

_She identified three of them belonging to her, Cordy's and Kennedy but couldn't identify the last two; one was a bright red power while the other was a stream of blue power._

_Once both Willow and Cordy came back Bol and Kennedy was looking at them for answers._

Kennedy: Well?

Cordy: All I could see was a bright red flash covering the entire town.

Bol: Willow?

Willow: I tried to follow its magical signature and could see two I didn't know one was bright red the other was blue.

Kennedy: Well if you both sure a red signature surely that means it must of worked?

Bol: I believe so.

Cordy: Good now I think we should head off to this village I saw in my vision. Bol have u packed everything we might need.

Bol: Yes it's all here.

_Bol points to a couple or back packs._

Bol: It's mainly weapons and magical supplies plus some cash.

Cordy: Good thinking. Now Willow are you ready?

Willow: Yes. I need everyone to stand in a circle and hold hands. You might feel a slight tingle going through your body, that's just me borrowing some of your strength.

_Once everyone took a backpack and formed a circle Willow focused on the village. Bol's house melted away into nothing and the sound of a busy village came rushing in. _

_As soon as they arrived everyone and adjusted to the new surroundings Willow spoke up._

Willow: Is everyone ok?

Cordy: I think so. That was some trip though Will.

Willow: Yeah I know what you mean I've never been able to teleport that many people before.

Bol: Well I think we should ask around about this monastery you both saw.

Kennedy: Agreed and it might be quicker if we split up.

Cordy: No we stay together, none of us nowhere we are, it wouldn't be good if we lost each other.

Willow: Good point so where should we start.

_Everyone looked around to see if they could find anyone to help them._

Cordy: Over there seems to be a general store of sorts.

Bol: Yes and the shop keeper look like he speaks English.

_As they made their way over, the shop keeper came over and asked if they needed any help. _

Cordy: Actually we do, we are looking for an old monastery around here. Do you know where it is?

Shop Keeper: Yes it's at the top of those mountains and in fact two of Master Shantou's students are in town, I'll take you to them.

Willow: Thank You.

_The shop keeper took them through an old ally way before reaching an old magic shop._

Shop Keeper: They should be inside, If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask.

Cordy: Thank You

_As the shop keeper left Cordy and the gang entered the shop, when the bell above the door jingled the two customers turned round to see who entered. _

Customer: Cordy, Willow is that you?

Willow: Oz?

**Authors Note: **Hi Guys sorry bout delay, had some trouble finishing this issue, unfortunately this is the last issue im adding on here, as i am concertrating on my own site which can be found in my profile. I be adding the rest there of the issues over there.  
WhiteTigerRanger


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets of Tibet

The Secrets of Tibet

Tibet Magic Shop

Willow: Oz?

Jinan: Who are these people Oz?

Oz: This is Cordy and Willow friends of mine from Sunnydale

Jinan: THE WILLOW?

Oz: Yeah, Hey Cordy I was pretty worried about you, I haven't heard anything from you in over a year and a half.

Cordy: Yeah sorry about that a lot has happened.

Willow: It's good to see you Oz, I'm, I'm sorry.

Oz: It's good to see you too Will and hey I'm fine doing worry about it. So what brings you to Tibet? Where is Tara?

Jinan: Who are the rest of you?

Willow: So much has happened since you left Oz.

Cordy: We will explain everything later this is Bol we met him in Iris and this is Kennedy she is a slayer.

Oz: What is Buffy ok, Faith?

Willow: it will make sense soon I promise.

Cordelia: Is there anywhere we can talk in private.

Jinan: We were about to head back to the monastery, we can relax there.

Bol: Sounds like a plan to me.

Jinan: Ok we have a vehicle parked outside; the journey will take a few hrs though.

Everyone walked out of the shop and followed Oz to the car outside of the town. Once in they began the journey back towards the monastery. While Oz drove, Jinan filled them in on their journey to meet Master Shantou.

A few hours later and they arrived at their destination. They were greeted by an old monk who Oz introduced as Master Shantou.

Cordelia: WOW this is exactly how I saw it in my vision.

Master Shantou: You have the gift of foresight?

Cordelia: Yeah I was chosen by the powers that be.

Oz: So what's happened?

For the next couple of hours Willow and Cordelia took it in turns to fill them in on what has happened to each group over the last year.

Jinan: Oh god.

Oz: Buffy died again? And Tara, I'm so sorry will. As for you Cordy, I had no idea the price you had to pay for the vision's I'm so sorry.

Will and Cordy: Thank You.

Master Shantou: What brings you here then?

Kennedy: Cordy had a vision

Jinan: of us?

Cordy: Yeah, we are trying to help Angel defeat the senior partners at Wolfram and Hart

Oz: hmm

Bol: what is it?

Master Shantou: A law firm by that name has set up an office not too far from here.

Willow: really?

Oz: Yeah, I heard they are interested in an old temple but can't get access to it.

Cordelia: How come?

Jinan: We're not sure, it's protected somehow.

Willow: can you show us.

Oz: Sure

Jinan: We will need to gather some supplies, also from what you have told us we will need to keep Cordy hidden from Wolfram and Hart. I can take Kennedy and Bol back to town to get the supplies we will need.

Oz: Good Idea.

With Jinan, Kennedy and Bol leaving, Cordy, Will and Oz reminisced.

Will: I can't believe how long it's been.

Oz: I know, I sorry I didn't keep in contact.

Willow: No its fine don't worry.

Oz: Cordy if I remember correctly didn't you once tell me that you fund books related to Wolfram and Hart in Plyee

Cordelia; Yeah

Will: I see perhaps they might hold some information that could help us.

Oz: exactly

Will: Hey Cordy, how come you never mentioned you kept in contact with Oz?

Cordelia: Will, it never was meant to be a secret but after we delivered the ring of amara and Oz went back to Sunnydale he left us his email.

Oz: Plus after I left and returned I tried to leave it all behind but Cordy helped and so we kept in touch.

Willow: I was just curious it's ok really. Anyway about these books where about are they Cor.

Cordelia: If memory serves me correct, they should be located in the palace in Plyee.

Oz: We need to find those books.

Will: We?

Oz: I'm not going to miss out on the action again, so I will help you defeat the senior partners.

Cordy: You sure?

Oz: Defiantly

Will: It will be like the good old days

Half an Hour later, Jinan and the others return with the rest of the supplies.

Jinan: finished reminiscing?

Oz: Yeah, I'm going with them and want you to join us.

Jinan: Sounds like fun

Bol: Then we should head to the temple as soon as possible.

Once prepared for their journey they set off towards the temple. Taking in the exotic scenery Cordelia was stunned. The trees where swaying the breeze was making the leaves whistle. For as far as she could see the sky was a beautiful crisp blue. After about an hour they finally reached their destination.

Oz: This is it.

The temple stood over cliff, the entrance to the temple has carving indicating that whoever used to live here have long since passed. A feeling of familiarity passed through Cordelia

Jinan: From what we have heard no one has been able to enter. There been reports of a barrier protecting this place.

Cordelia: I don't know why but I get a sense that I have been here before.

Willow: Have you?

Cordelia: Not that I remembers.

Just then Cordy saw a figure near the temple doors. Intrigued she started to make her way forward

Bol: Cordy stop no one can enter remember there's a barrier.

But his words fell on deaf ears and before they could stop her a wave of energy went through them and they all could see the barrier falling as Cordy passed through it.

Kennedy: Why do I get the feeling there is more to Cordelia than meets the eye.

Willow: This is weird, be on your toes everyone.

Once inside, everyone decided to split up and look around and try to find out what Wolfram and Hart are after.

Not too long after Oz calls out to everyone.

Oz: Over here I found something

When everyone gathers to Oz's location, the breath is taken out of each of them; there in the middle of the room is a life like statue that resembles Cordelia.

Cordy: How is that possible?

Bol: I'm not sure.

Willow: There is some text here at the base of the statue.

Cordelia: Can you translate it

Willow: I can try

Pouring over the text Willow try's to translate it; meanwhile everyone discusses what this discovery could mean.

Willow: I think I got it; it's instructions to open something I think, if I do this and then press this

Then all of a sudden a secret compartment opens revealing several scrolls of parchment. After extensively searching the rest of the temple they agree that nothing else here, outside Cordelia and Willow re-establish the barrier so no-one else can discover the statue within.

Back at the monastery the gang pour over the texts, after much research Cordelia is shocked to discover what it all means.

Cordelia: I, I can't believe this.

Kennedy: I knew something was fishy.

Bol: You had no idea even when you became a higher being.

Cordelia: No one, my whole life was predestined by the PTB. My time in Sunnydale, moving to LA meeting Angel again, receiving Doyle's Visions, oh god even Doyle's death. It was all part of the Powers plan for me.

Willow: Not all of it, there wasn't any mention of Jasmine.

Kennedy: Jasmine?

Cordelia: Long Story, either way I was chosen for this and even if it kills me I Will defeat the Senior Partners.


End file.
